monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamseddin Ifrit
Chamseddin Ifrit is the 17 year-old flirtatious son of an Ifrit, and an older brother to Aisha, Shamset, Zahra, Anis and Zohal Ifrit. Biography Personality Admittedly, Cham is a flirt. He loves romance, but hates the idea of having to set his heart on only one ghoul.He's rather one for short and passionate flings, and he falls in love pretty often. What he enjoys the most in romance is the part where you just flirt and try to attract the ghoul's eyes. On the inside, Cham is just a big, fluffy and sweet marshmallow. He hates making people sad, and that's part of why he's so flirtatious. He wants to make all the ghouls he falls for happy, and he doesn't want to favoritize one in particular. However, that part is highly misunderstood very often. And Cham doesn't just "fall in love" with a ghoul. He falls ''head over heels ''for that ghoul... which caused him a lot of heartaches. Cham is also a social butterfly, who loves team sports (hence why he's in the casketball team). He's not particularly good at sports, he just enjoys the game and being with the team. He's a very protective person and would do anything to protect his five younger sisters, who he loves dearly. Though, there's a thing Cham hates: being put under pressure. Exams are the bane of his existence and he would do anything to get rid of those. He's also a fairly clumsy boy, who regularly ends up tripping on his own tail. He's definitely a sweet marshmallow but he can get really, really angry, especially when someone tries to hurts his friends or his sisters.He has a real fatherly side and loves to take care of younger people. He will occasionally be a guide for the newest students. Appearance Cham is of average height, with a slim figure and a caramel skin with golden undertones. He has short, wavy black hair and his eyes are a warm orange that matches the light aura that surrounds him. He also sports pointy ears, a demon-like tail and little horns. History Cham is the first-born to Zora and Noureddin, a couple of Ifrits. He used to live in Scarabia with his parents and his sisters, but because of something Cham was never told of, the family had to move to the Boo-SA.After having settled, the parents opened a tearoom, and everything was well for a year or so. But finally Cham's parents divorced. They stayed on good terms but Chamseddin doesn't see his father very often. He usually helps his mom at the tearoom with his sisters when he has time. Relationships Family Cham gets along pretty well with his parents and sisters, though the two youngest, Anis and Zohal, can get really much on his nerves. Only the two oldest of his sisters, Aisha and Shamset, attend Monster High yet. Friends OPEN Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Pet Cham has a pet scorpion, Sultan, who he knew ever since he was only a little baby scorpion. Sultan is pretty pampered and can get very tempered sometimes. Trivia * Cham was on the creator's mind for a pretty long time * Cham's clumsiness is taken from the creator's. * Cham has finally been created after his page's text having been accidentally deleted by a dumb driver xD * Chamseddin's star sign is, well... Scorpio Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ifrit Category:Riliane De Lucifen